¿El Tiempo Corre?
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: Un Pequeño Incidente te puede llevar a la muerte.¿Te atreves a seguir las direcciones?TDI si pasó.T por seguridad
1. Propuesta igual a Muerte

tataaa! regresando con mi nueva historia llamada ¨El Tiempo Corre?¨  
no me equivoque asi se llama la historia.

Disclaimer:TDI-TDA-TDWT no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

Time To Read!

* * *

** ¿A Qué horas Son?**

Por la fría noche,un chico de 16 años caminaba sin rumbo por las calles ,Oía a un fuerte volumen canciones de Green Day y Dream Theather.  
Tranquilamente pateaba una lata,Sin imaginar que contenia algo,cuando encontro que tenia algo,lo checó.

-Pero qué es esto?

La pequeña lata marcaba una dirección,una desconocida para aquel Oji-Azul.

-Baaah,¿que tengo que perder?

Aquel jovén iba felizmente pensando que lo habian sitado para una oferta de trabajo.

Mientras La noche pasaba,el chico no se daba cuenta que el tiempo pasaba mas rápido de lo que el corria,pero lo que no pensaba es de que era su ultima noche,  
no pensaba lo que esa casa contenia,lo que ESA casa guardaba.

-Colonia Esperanza?  
-A Dos calles,luego vuelta a la izquierda.¿Por qué quiere ir?  
-Me daran nuevo trabajo en una banda.  
-A las 10 PM?  
muchas gracias señora.  
-De nada Hijito,Nada mas si sientes algo raro en esa casa,sal de ahi,o sera tu suicídio.  
-Muy bien.

El chico quedo pensativó,¿Por que le advertia de que si sentía algo saliera corriendo?¿Acasó hay un asesino suelto y no se a dado cuenta?  
quedo pensando mientras oía su canción preferida titulada ¨If we Pretend That We Are Dead¨. Por un momento quedo pensando...

¿Comó se sentiria estar muerto?¿Será como dice la letra de la canción?

Se esfumaron todas esas preguntas cuando lentamente llego a la dirección que le indicaron,y ahí estaba la ía abandonada y estaba quemada.

-Vaya! por que me citarían aqui?.Bueno mas vale descubrirlo.

Despues revisó la lata de nuevo. Y le indicaba lo siguiente...

¨Baja las escalares ruidosamente y orando,por nada del mundo voltees a ver lo que te susurran o dicen¨

El muchacho en un momento se asustó,pero despues se dijo en voz alta...

-Si claro,como si hubiera Fantasmas.

Bajó las escaleras como se le ó a oir personas que le rogaban de su ayuda,otras que le rasgaban la espalda,otras lo maldecian,el no sentía miedo,hasta que oyó una persona...

-Si no nos ayuda,que el tambien venga al infierno!

Volteó para ver quien le habia dicho eso,pero se la habia olvidado un dicho muy Curiosidad mató al gato,todo lo que oia y molestaba se volvio realidad.

Con el mas grandé horror de su vida,aquel chico lo unico que veía eran demonios,serpientes y fantasmas.

-Querido jovén,debiste haberle hecho casó a la Vieja.  
-¿¡Quienes son!  
-Duncan,no podras escapar.

Duncan asustado corrió mas abajo hasta que observo que había una jovencita que tenia un enorme estaba asustado,por ver a la otra persona le pregunto...

A que horas son?  
-Son las 10 PM  
-Pero...¡llevo una hora caminando aqui!  
-debes obedecer mas a Courtney...  
-Por?  
-Nunca sabes como llegara tu hora o cuando...  
-¿¡¿Que tratas de decir!

la muchachita no dijo nada,solo apunto para un extremo donde se mostraba una muchacha con pelo extremadamente largo y negro,piel palida azulesca y ojos negros,duncan solo gritó,pero la muchacha solo le contesto...

-Atrapenló.

Duncan apanicádo corrió para arriba,pero al ver que canívales lo impedían fue retrocediendo hasta topar con un muchacha le pregunto...

-Duncan,algo más para decir?  
-¡A Que horas son!  
-Duncan,El Tiempo NO PASA.-  
-que...

Una pila de bloques cayó encima de él,le dejaron solo unos pequeños moretones,al ver arriba observó como un vidrio caía encima de é sin dejar rastro alguno.

-El trabajo esta hecho.

* * *

Apuesto que pensaban que era Trent! Bueno Quien los ojos azules la a Mi amiga Milix! me ayudo mucho :)

Ahora me dejas un lindo y hermoso review?


	2. Esperanza de Vida

MUAJAJA perdon por tardarme pero esque me cósto trabajo :).Ojala les guste.

Disclaimer:NO me petenece TDI-TDA-TDWT si me perteneciera hubiera hecho que duncan muriera y GXT regresara.

Ahora A Leer!

'

* * *

'''''''''''''''''''''

-¿Donde esta Duncan?  
-Courtney no le paso nada...ha de estar por ahi...  
-¡COMO ME DICES ESO TRENT CUANDO NISIQUIERA TE PREOCUPAS POR TU NOVIA!  
-Court...no te enojes...  
-Como No quieres que me enoje! Duncan puede estar con GWEN!  
-Courtney...(reflexiona) ¿por que no le hablas al celular?  
-(piensa un rato)¿Cómo no se me ocurrío eso?  
-(llama)Hola? Duncan!Hola?Hola?  
-(voz rara)Acabo de Asesinar a Duncan...  
-¿¡¿¡P-Peró que dices?  
-Acabo de Matar a Duncan...(cuelgan)  
-¿H-hola?...  
-¿Que pasó?  
-Du-Duncan e-esta m-m-m-muerto...(empieza a llorar)  
-Oigan Miren lo que...¿Que le pasa a Courtney?  
-Duncan...  
-Court,¿que te hizo ahora?  
-G-Gwen...e-e-el esta m-muerto...¡MUERTO!  
-Courtney...¿Como te enteraste?  
-El Telef-fonó  
-¿No crees que fue una broma?,vuelve a marcar...  
-no...no quiero volver a marcar a ese telefonó  
-Muy bien...*Empieza a marcar*  
-(llamada)¿Hola?

-¿Hola?  
-Gwen...ayudame...  
-¿¡D-Duncan?  
-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!... Dile a Courtney quee...la amoo...  
-¿¡Duncan donde estas?  
-(le dice la dirección)tienes que ir sola...  
-(voltea para atras para ver a Courtney y Trent)gah...esta bien...  
-Apresurate...  
-Court...ahorita vuelvo.  
-N-no te quedas?  
-Esque...tengo un compromiso familiar...  
-Gwen...  
-Pero vuelvo ó los saludo y me voy...¿esta bien?  
-S-sí

GWEN POV

Pobre Courtney...ella no se merecia eso...pero... ¿como me contesto Duncan cuando le dijieron que estaba muerto? Mas vale saberlo para darle sus buenas a ese Patán!

Domingo 6:45 AM

Dios! ¡a donde se fue a meter Duncan! No lo veó!...¿y esa casa? alomejor estara ahi...bueno mas vale que entre para averiguarlo...

AGH!que asco! huele a sangre! bueno mas vale apresurarme...¡AUCH!¡ Con Que Carajó me tropeze! eh...¿una lata? ¿Que dice?

-Si vas a buscar a tu amigo...baja las escaleras..pero no volteés ni respondas a las preguntas por mas que tengas miedo o rencor...  
-Muy bien...

Bajaba las escaleras pero...dondé esta duncan?No aparece...mmm...para mi que esta mas abajo...iba tranquila hasta que me empezaron a rasgar la blusa,  
me estaban apredeando y me decian de cosa y media...no podia voltear...no debia que...llegue hasta abajo...pero no estaba Duncan estaba una niña...Dios...Courtney!tengo que preguntar A que horas son...

-Disculpa...¿A que horas son?  
-Las 6:45 AM...  
-P-pero ... a esa hora estaba llegando aqui...  
-Gwenny...deviste despedirte de tu novio...  
-Pero Que...

Al Voltear vi una muchacha de cabello largo y oscuro...no podia seguir ahi...no puedo es muy raro que esta ahi...

-Gwendolyn deviste quedarte en casa,Lastima...  
-Pero... ¡¿Quien Diablos son ustedes?  
-Solo repitete algo querida...vas a ¡MORIR!

justo cuando iva a correr fantasmas me empezaron a jalar...alcanze a ver una como el de duncan...estaba destrozado pocas partes de el estaban...

-Dejenmé!  
-Shhh...al Aticó.  
-AAAHHHHHHH...

Logre safarme para irme corriendo hacia las escaleras...cada paso se desvanecia...subia muy poco y ya me estaban alcanzando...no quiero morir...hoy no...

-¡NO HUYAS!APURENSE!¡ESTA SALIENDO NO LA DEJEN SALIR!

cuando iva a salir 10 de ellos empezaron a ponerse enfrente de la puerta,cuando di la vuelta todos me habian rodeado...no tenia salida.

-ahora...

en un susurro todos se habalanzaron sobre mi...eran canivales...me mordian como si fuera su presa...no tenia escapatoria...iba a morir...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!rhirjcsjnd!...  
-Shhh mas vale que te guste el olor a sangre...por que esta vez sera la tuya...

NO POV

La goticá no pudo hacer nada mas que a tenia salvación,,ella lo sabia,no podia pedir ayuda,menos chica sentia como poco a poco la mordían mas y más hondo,dejando unos hoyos con mucha sangre,en pocas despedasaban viva.

-¿Te rindes querida?

Los canívales se alejaron para dejarla sufrir,cosa que haya tomo como ó el pedazo de brazo para retroseder e irse corriendo por la puerta. No se habían dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de la puerta..pero como no salia el sol fueron tras ella.

-¡AYUDA! !POR FAVOR ALGUIEN¡!

gritaba entre llantos la joven que corria derramando rastros de sangre,corría rapido,pero a cada paso se volvia mas lenta,faltaba poco para llega con los demas pero era inevitable morir,ellos eran mucho mas rapídos que ella,tenía ventaja por que sabia que habian muy pocos tras de ella...pero a cada pazo trataba de ir mas rapido,lo cual la hacia ir mas lento.

-Por favor...Ayuda...Por favor...

Sin aliento cayó tendida en el piso,no tenia mas fuerzas,y sentia que se volvia mas debil a cada segundo.

-AHI ESTA!  
-Por favor...dejenme libre...por favor...  
-OO la niña pide libertad...lo haria..si no fuera por que eres la sea,chico es suya.  
-No...Por favor...Dejame...AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

la empezaban a morder mas fuerte,casi arrancandole el brazo,al ver que solo gritaba y nadie venia los demas no tardaron por ir tambien y aventarse encima.

-¿Eh?Chicos...¡RETIRADA!RAPÍDO!

La señora de largos cabellos agarro solo un caníval y se lo llevo,dejando a 9 con gwen.

-Queee?!

Al pequeño rayó de luz se desvanecio uno para irse con los otros hasta dejar la calle libre.

-¿Que?Estoy viva...

Gwen se levanto con lo poca fuerza que tenia para irse a su casa,ella no podia resistir todo su peso,tuvo que irse pegada a la pared o de lo contrario caeria.

-EN LA CASA-

-Treeeeeeeeeeeeent...por que no viene Gwen!no quiero que muera mas gente...  
-Ella no esta muerta...  
-*susurros*Ayuda...  
-G-Gwen?  
-Trent?

Cuando Trent abrio la puerta se encontro el horror mas grande de su vida,courtney solo fue por el telefono de la casa para llamar a la ambulancia,gwen dio un profundo suspiro y tropezo para adelanto cayendo encima de trent,el solo la sostuvo para que no topara el suelo.

-¿Gwen que paso?  
-La...Casa...  
-¿Gwen?¿Donde estabas?  
-...M-menti...fui a b-buscar a Du-duncan...y-y u-unos canivales m-me que-querian co-comer...  
-Gwen... *la abraza mas fuerte* No me vuelvas a asustar...

delicadamente trent poso sus labios en los de gwen dando un beso de esperanza,para luego separarse y verla a la cara.

-¿Court cuanto va a tardar la ambulancia?  
-ya viene,mira ahi esta!  
-Trent...  
-Si Gwen?  
-Prometeme...que no iras a esa casa...  
-Cual?  
-a la que fue duncan...  
-Lo prometo.

Asi los tres jovenes se fueren en la ambulancia tratando de tener una esperanza de vida.

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJAJA soy mala xD que tal? muy mala con Gwen? yo creo que si xDD

Me dejan un review?Por fa? para eso esta el boton no? ademas tengas cuenta o no puedes firmar :).


End file.
